Las aparencias engañan
by niea under
Summary: hay veces que las aparencias engañan y severus pronto lo sabra , quizas haya llegado el momento de conocer la felicidad


Esta historia se situa tras el final de la guerra , en mi historia Dumbledore sobrevio pues su muerte estaba fingida él se tomo una pocion para que todos pensaran que habia muerto y volvio a aparecer tras la muerte de voldemort todo esto para que Harry pudiera acabar su mision, y claro esta snape no murio si no que cuando le entrego a harry sus recuerdos apunto de morir oyo ruidos en el exterior haci que se arrastro casi moribundo en un ultimo intento hasta el exterior donde fue encontrado y llevado a san musgo

**Las aparencias engañan:**

señorita maya telavill magnus

le escribo esta carta con la esperanza de recibir respuesta suya acerca del tema del que hablamos hace un unos dias para mi seria un gran honor que aceptara

atentamente: Albus Dumbledore.

No sabia cuantas veces ella habia leido esa carta a lo largo del dia tambien era verdad que desde que conocio a dumbledore y le hablo del tema no habia dejado de pensar en ello ,llevaba bastante tiempo alejada del mundo magico ademas .. miro su mano mientras acariciaba el dibujo que yacia en ella ,aunque en verdad era mas bien una quemadura que dibujaba una espiral con unos simbolos alrededor de ella ,pequeñas lagrimas empesaron a rozar sus ojos pero antes de que alguna cayera cerro los ojos y resoplo - bueno parece que tendre que hacer las maletas- se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba un papel para contestar la carta.

Querido dumbledore

tras mucho pensar sobre lo que hablamos creo que voy a segir sus consejos es hora de que intente olvidar mi pasado que aproveche mis conocimientos pero espero que mi pasado quede entre usted y yo por el momento aunque creo que mi llegada levantara revuelo pues creeran que no soy capaz pero le prometo que intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda

atentamente: maya

-bien bien- dijo dumbledore mientras cerraba la carta estaba seguro de que aceptaria

El bullicio de los alumnos llenaba la escuela poco a poco el salon se lleno de los alumnos estaban todos los profesores excepto hagrid y la nueva profesora, Severus miro con recelo el hueco vacio pues al igual que el resto tenia curiosodad por saber quien seria .La ceremonia de seleccion comenzo como todos los años luego dumbledore comenzo su discurso recordando a los caidos en la guerra y haciendo imcapie en el deseo de que la paz que reinaba por el momento no acabara luego comenzo a presentar a los profesores hasta que dejo a severus para el fina-l bueno como bien sabeis este año el profesor snape dara defensa contra las artes oscuras pero solo a los cursos mayores al igual hara con pociones mientras que el resto de cursos seran impartidos por la profesora telavill que en estos momentos tiene que estar a punto de llegar- un gran revuelo se hizo en la sala por una parte los de ultimos cursos discutian por la noticia aunque severus se habia convertido en un heroe finalmente era severus y todos lo temian sin embargos los de menor cursos estaban contentos pero por otra parte nadie les aseguraba que la nueva fuera alguna vieja odiosa peor que snape- bueno bueno como veo que ya no pueden aguantar mas que comience la cena - tras las palabras de dumbledore la mesa se lleno de suculentos platos que los alumnos comenzaron a comer con ansias, apenas habian comensado a cenar cuando llego hagrid apurado pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza tras hablar con dumbledore este se levanto he hizo señas a flich para que fuera a la puerta

-disculpen que les moleste pero nuestra nueva profesora ya ha llegado sin mayor preambulos les presento a la profesora telavil- todos los presentes dirijieron su cabeza hacia la puerta pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban una joven de 20 años de cabello castaño , tez blanca y unos ojos de un extraño color mezcla de azul y gris caminaba con paso firme hacia la mesa presidida por dumbledore -siento mi tardanza pero tuve unos problemas con mi equipaje-dijo maya al oido de dumbledore - no te preocupes hagrid ya me conto y ahora sera mejor que terminemos de cenar-.

Al terminar la cena snape subio enfadado hasta el despacho de dumbledore-que significa esto dumbledore acepte compartir mis clases pero no con una mocosa que lo mas seguro es que su padre le haya consegido el trabajo por que para lo unico que creo que sirva es para hacer de modelo-

- hay severus tu mejor que nadie deberias de saber que las aparencias habeses engañan es verdad que es la profesora mas joven que jamas ha pisado howarts pero te aseguro que su puesto lo tiene mas que bien merecido y ahora si me disculpa sera mejor que vaya a descansar mañana nos espera un gran dia-

- espero que tenga razon y no se arrepienta de su decision no quiero acabar arreglando los estropicios de alguna incompetente- tras decir esto severus salio del despacho pero al salir choco con alguien que el no esperaba

- se puede saber que hace aqui señorita telavil si no me equivoco- dijo mientras la miraba con furia

- tenia pensado hablar con dumbledore pero quizas luego haga un pase de modelo quizas quiera venir a verlo- le dijo ironicamente mientras cerraba la puerta dejandolo alli parado en medio del pasillo solo, lleno de rabia.

-hola dumbledore siento molestarlo pero necesitaba verlo

- no te preocupes sientate, tienes algun problema con tu habitacion y por el resto de profesores no te preocupes aunque ya he visto que con severus ya sabes arreglarte

- no no es eso todo esta bien tengo todo lo que necesito- se quedo callada durante unos segundos con la mirada perdida hasta que continuo hablando con algo de tristeza en su voz-dumbledore sinceramente esta seguro de que esto funcionara quizas no este preparada

-no te preocupes lo haras bien , llebas muchos años culpandote viviendo alejada es hora de que desmuestres tu talento sin temor- le poso un brazo sobre el hombro y le sonrio levemente-tienes mucho que aportar y ahora sera mejor que descanses ya segiremos hablando con mayor tranquilidad, una cosa mas intenta llevarte mejor con severus .

Otra noche igual sin dormir estaba sentada alborde de su cama con la cabeza baja acariciando el dibujo de su mano el que siempre ocultaba- bueno sera mejor que me de una ducha para despejarme-se dijo a si misma, miro su ropa y decidio que se vestiria mas seria no queria oir nuevos comentarios como los de snape aunque claramente ella no era como el resto de profesoras asi que se puso unos pantalones negros que dejaban ver su silueta unas botas y una camisa blanca de botones se recogio el pelo y se puso las gafas de vista pues las iva a necesitar se reviso en el espejo antes de salir ,definitivamente parecia mucho mas seria y mayor, salio de su habitacion hacia el gran comedor al llegar estaba casi desierto no habia nadie claro estaba que era muy temprano y aun el resto dormia pero no le importaba pues preferia la tranquilidad saco los libros que portaba los puso en la mesa para ojearlos mientras se tomaba un cafe para despejarse pero pronto oyo unos pasos al igual que ella severus apenas dormia se paro frente a la mesa mirandola pues ella aun no se habia percatado de su presencia - veo que al menos sabe leer- dijo ironicamente mientras se sentaba

-perdon no me habia dado cuenta queria aprovechar el tiempo pero ahora recojo ya habia terminado- le dijo mientras se apuraba en despejar la mesa recogio sus cosas pero antes de irse recordo las palabras de dumbledore era hora de cambiar asi que tomo aire y dijo- creo que ayer empesamos con mal pie queria pedirle perdon quizas me excedi sera mejor que comensemos de cero ya que vamos a compartir mucho tiempo mi nombre es maya telavil magnus me puede llamar maya si lo desea

- mi nombre es severus snape y prefiero que me llame profesor snape si no le molesta-le dijo tozcamente aunque estaba intrigado por ese actitud

- encantado de conocerle profesor snape ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer que disfrute su desayuno- tras decirle eso le sonrio dulcemente y salio de la sala cargada con sus libros, severus se quedo paralizado era la primera vez que otro profesor le habia sonreido de esa manera , pero ademas era la sonrisa mas bella que jamas habia visto.

El dia habia sido agotador en su primera clase los de slyterin y grinffindor fue un caos no la dejaban presentarse sobre todo los de slytherin que reian y burlaban de la nueva profesora pero estaba bastante claro de que ella no se iva a dejar llevar por la situacion, saco su varita sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tras un leve movimiento todos los libros se abrieron y todos los alumnos fueron sentados a la fuerza en sus respectivos asientos- bueno como ya veo que tengo su atencion me gustaria que felicitaran a sus compañeros de slytherin que les acaban de regalar un trabajo para mañana asi sabre a que nivel estan,si nadie tiene una objecion comensare la clase- dijo seriamente mientras caminaba hasta su asiento ,menos mal que eso basto y pronto se corrio el rumor y el resto de clases pasaron tranquilas pero sin embargo aun tenia problemas no conocia a los alumnos no sabia en que fallaban asi que se dispuso a hablar con quien menos deseaba

toc toc - adelante que es lo quiere ahora

- queria pedirle un favor me gustaria que me dijera el temario que habia enseñado y el nivel de los alumnos

- sientese ya me lo imaginaba aqui tiene todo puede leerlo ahora si me disculpa esoy llevando acabo una pocion que necesita mi atencion

- gracias profesor snape- le dijo y pronto comenzo a leer cada uno de los informes - bueno veo que esto me va llevar tiempo mejor sera que me los lleve puedo hacerle una pregunta- le dijo mientras observaba lo que el hacia

que quiere ahora- le dijo algo malumorado

- ha provado a usar nectar de aurarea si no me equivoco aumentarian su efecto y disminuirian los efectos adversos

-que se cree que no lo se , si la tuviera la usaria pero como bien debe de saber es muy rara y escasa asi que no me intente darme clases habeces no basta con aprenderse la receta de algun libro

-no lo he leido si no que ya lo he provado y no es tan rara aqui tengo un poco-dijo mientras sacaba un frasco de su maletin en que habian numerosos frascos.Severus agarro el frasco con eceptisimo -puedo usarlo si quiere pero le aconsejo que le eche un poco mas de esas raices para mejor su sabor- el la miro de reojo con rabia- solo es una opinion bueno yo se lo doy uselo si quiere - le dijo mientras recogia sus cosas para luego disponerse a salir

- no se piense que por esto mi actitud ante usted cambiara y mucho menos espere un agradecimiento por mi parte- le dijo sin levartar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo - no se preocupe yo no he venido a hacer amistades y mucho menos busco la suya haci que buenas noches profesor snape- severus se quedo mirando la puerta mientras ella salia y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

Otra noche igual sin dormir se dijo maya mientras abria unas de las ventanas , aunque llevaba tiempo ya en hogwarts parecia que sus pesadillas era algo que no iva a cambiar ademas las conversaciones con dumbledore habia vuelto a despertar en ella recuerdos que intentaba ocultar pero no era momento para lamentos , miro por la ventana como siempre aun era muy temprano asi que salio a correr como cada mañana era la unica forma de despejarse asi que salio hasta las afueras de hogwarts , le gustaba hacerlo recorria varios kilometros pero cuando se encontraba cerca del lago oyo algo - que ha sido eso parecia un grito- miro a ambos lados y a lo lejos vio a severus que corria junto a un alumno, sin mayor preambulo corrio hasta alli- se puede saber que hacian aqui a estas horas que ha pasado- le decia malumorado a unos alumnos que parecian nervioso - profesor estabamos practicando unos hechizos cerca del lago pero algo fallo y thomas desaparecio de repente - le dijo un joven algo nervioso y asustado

derepente maya sintio una extraña sensacion que provenia del lago - severus creo que ha caido al lago sera mejor que mire - no se meta , no me venga a decir lo que tengo que hacer- le dijo malhumorado pues no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer

- haga lo que quiera pero yo pienso comprobarlo- le dijo y acto seguido se quito la ropa y se lanzo al agua tras varios segundos encontro al joven atrapado pues su pantalon se habia quedado enganchado con unas algas tras sacarlo comprobo que el chico no respiraba entonces poso su mano sobre el y pronto el chico abrio los ojos- llevadlo a la enfermeria - dijo mientras recuperaba el aire , mientras que los alumnos se quedaron paralizados mirandola pues estaba en ropa interior y empapada para aquellos alumnos era como uno de esos anuncios de ropa interior muggle - no habeis oido subid rapidamente antes de que me arrepiente y esteis castigados lo que queda de curso- dijo snape malumorado y acto seguido los alumnos salieron disparados de alli , pronto el tan bien se fijo en lo mismo que los alumnos - y usted profesora telavil que se cree que estaba haciendo podia haberse ahogado

- estoy a constumbrada a nadar aunque claro esta el tiempo no acompaña a diferencia de mi pais- dijo mientras comensaba a tiritar de frío pero entonces noto algo sobre su cuerpo era la capa de severus - pongase esto no quiero que haga otro escandolo ante los alumnos- y tras decir esto se marcho, maya no pudo evitar esbosar una sonrisa agarro con fuerza la capa y la olio aun olia a él - pero que hago sera mejor que me de prisa .Esa misma mañana mientras sus alumnos acaban de salir de la clase apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y se puso a pensar /como es posible que sea tan odioso pero a la vez sienta tanta seguridad cuando estoy a su lado , sinceramente no es el hombre mas guapo de por aqui pero tiene algo en su mirada que no se ademas sus ironias y sus comentarios mordasez me hacen gracia,y por extraño que paresca influye en mi forma de ser/ entonces el ruido de la puerta la hizo despertar

- adelante

- para que me mando a llamar

- profesor snape queria devorverle su capa y darle las gracias

-con que no vuelva a dar escandolo ni enseñe su ropa interior me doy por satifescho , no quiero ver otra vez la cara de esos adolescentes

-si ya lo creo,por que usted tambien no miro - dijo maya en voz baja

- que ha dicho no intente jugar conmigo,a mi no me hace falta estar mirando a mocosas como usted cuando quiera una mujer puedo tenerla , asi que le pediria que no vuelva a meterse en mis asuntos

maya se acerco sinuosamente hasta el tan cerca que sus labios se rosaban - que es lo que le molesta que yo haya salvado a ese chico o que me haya visto asi y no pueda tenerme- le dijo sensualmente y acto segido se separo de el y salio de la habitacion, severus enfadado tiro todo lo que habia sobre la mesa - esto no se va a quedar asi esta se va a acordar de mi-

Maya salio disparada de alli pues sabia que si severus la pillaba se llevaria una buena y subio con prisa hasta su habitacion a penas llevaba unos minutos cuando oyo la puerta - espero que no sea snape- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta - hola profesora MacGonagall en que puedo ayudarla- dijo extrañada pues apenas habia hablado con ella escasas veces y mucho menos rondaba su habitacion

- espero no molestarla pero me entere de lo que sucedio esta mañana , claramente por parte de los alumnos que no hablan de otra cosa

- bueno siento lo que paso yo no deberia bueno haber- dijo nerviosa incluso tartamudeando

- no se preocupe solo vine a ver si estaba bien aunque si es verdad que podia haberlo hecho de otra forma- dijo sonriendo - aunque me gustaria que me contestara a una pregunta como sabia que estaba alli incluso severus no lo sabia

- digamos que fue un presentimiento- la miro y le sonrio

- ya veo aviseme la proxima vez que tenga otro presentimiento-le dijo mientras le rosaba el hombro y le sonreia - ah puede llamarme minerva si quiere, ahora la dejo para que descanse - le dijo mientras salia de la habitacion.

El sol alumbraba todo el patio de hogwarts los alumnos practicaban para el partido de quidicht asi que maya aprovecho el dia para sentarse a leer al aire libre

- menos mal que la veo pensaba que estaba huyendo de mi- dijo ironicamente snape

-profesor snape no es eso es que he estado muy ocupada- dijo algo nerviosa

- espero que no este intentando ningun escandolo otra vez, no quiero que se las este dando de heroe

-no me hace falta hacerme la heroina a diferencia de otros no me gusta hacerme la importante

-tenga cuidado con lo que dice y le pido que me trate con mayor respeto no quiero que se vuelva a cometer actos como los del otro dia , me ha entendido

-solo le voy a decir una cosa evitese conmigo sus amenazas no soy ninguno de sus alumnos- le dijo furiosamente mientras se disponia a salir de alli pero severus la agarro con fuerza del brazo y entonces vio la marca de su mano y por una extraña razon tuvo la necesidad de rozarla con sus dedos en ese momento por la cabeza de maya comenzaron a pasar imagenes vio a severus de joven junta a una joven de ojos verdes , luego lo vio mas mayor pidiendole ayuda a dumbledore , vio los castigos a los que le sometia voldemort y le vio el dia que voldemort lo intento matar y un joven con una cicatriz lo encontraba moribundo vio como la miraba el dia que llego vio el dia que discutieron ,los vio cuando se reunian despues de clase para hacer alguna pocion ,definitivamente vio toda la vida de severus pasar delante de ella pero sobre todo sintio su dolor y su odio algo que definitivamente la afectaron dejandola apenas sin aliento cuando desperto del trance ella aparto su mano con fuerza - no me vuelva a tocar o le aseguro que se arrepentira- y acto segido salio de alli rapidamente sin mirar atras no lo pudo evitar todo habia pasado tan rapido que no pudo evitarlo habia visto toda su vista pero los sentimientos que el tenia dentro la habian echo mucho daño ademas se sentia culpable de haber visto sus recuerdos sin que le dieran permiso pero el esfuerzo y los sentimientos que sintio hicieron que poco a poco se sintiera cada vez mas debil hasta que cayo desplomada en el suelo

- donde estoy- dijo mientras abria los ojos

- esta en la enfermeria severus la encontro inconsiente y la trajo que le paso- le dijo dumbledore algo procupado

- no lo se es la primera vez que me pasa yo no quize hacerlo pero sus sentimientos su temor ,odio.. eran demasiados fuertes y me debilitaron

- me imagino que se trate de severus

- dumbledore sera mejor que me vaya, ahora mas que nunca creo que es un error que haya venido , no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez- dijo con cierto tristeza en sus palabras

- como ya le dije quizas sea hora de que se enfrente a esos temores usted ya no es aquella niña indefensa ,ademas llevas toda su vida entrenandote asi que lo mejor sera que aclare sus ideas sobre todo con severus no quiero que se vuelva a declarar una guerra- diciendo las ultimas palabras con cierta ironia y acto segido salio de alli mientras que entro severus

- no le dije que no me volviera a tocar- le dijo sonriendo

- no se preocupe la proxima vez la dejare ahi-

- era broma aunque usted parece que no sabe lo que es eso- entonces lo vio como la miraba con furia- vale lo siento solo quiero darle las gracias y pedirle perdon por lo que paso

- no se preocupe por lo que veo le encantan los escandolos- le dijo ironicamente y extrañamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

- solo venia a ver como estaba y no se preocupe ya me voy- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse pero entonces ella le agarro - no se vaya aun porfavor no me quiero quedar sola cuenteme algo sobre esa nueva pocion que esta haciendo - severus no dijo nada y se sento despues comenzo a contarle sus nuevos avances con la pocion ante la atenta mirada de ella era totalmente sorprendente que entendiera todo con ella no tenia que estar explicandolo todo y haci estuvo hablando hasta que ella se quedo dormida entonces se quedo observandola y la tapo con una manta tras esto se volvio a sentar y haci se quedo toda la noche observandola hasta que noto que ella se levantaba - se puede saber a donde va-

- shshssssss despertaras a pomfrey- entonces acaricio su cara con su mano y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla- gracias por preocuparte por mi pero ya me encuentro mejor asi que me voy antes de que pomfrey se entere y me haga quedarme- justo se disponia a irse cuando severus la agarro con fuerza lo que provoco que se tambaleara y callera sentada sobre el

- que se cree que hace no juegue conmigo - le dijo seriamente

-ni yo misma lo se- le dijo y acto segido poso su mano en su cuello y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sus labios los cuales beso con pasion - solo se que lo necesito mas que a nada ni a nadie -y lo volvio a besar esta vez con mayor pasion mientras rosaba su cuerpo contra el suyo pero entonces un ruido desperto a severus del trance - detengase no quiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta no se que es lo que se trae entre manos ni lo que oculta pero espero que se aleje de mi - y se marcho dejandola sola en la oscuridad , maya se llevo las manos a la cabeza - pero que he hecho como he podido- no podia dejar de pesar en eso otra vez los setimientos habian podido con ella pero los de quien los de ella o los de severus.

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a severus snape se habia pegado toda la noche pensando en lo que sucedio , lleno de rabia por haberlo permitido por dejar que esa chica lo influyera tanto , estaba tan sumido que no se percato que alguien habia dejado una nota bajo su puerta

- profesor snape siento lo ocurrido no se que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo pero no se precupe no volvere a acercarme a usted -la nota no contenia nada mas pero estaba claro que sabia quien era su autora

Maya lo miro mientras este ocupaba su lugar durante el desayuno pero ya no habia vuelta atras , asi que dejo de observarlo y comenzo a desayunar

II. intentando ser feliz

Al fin habia llegado el fin de semana ,la nieve comensaba a envolver todo el paisaje,Maya habia decidido ir a hogsmeade era su primera visita asi que caminaba sin rumbo pues no conocia el lugar ,pocos metros mas adelante vio a un grupo de ravenclaw a los cuales ella le daba clase salian de una tienda cargados con varios artilugios , cuando se acerco a la tienda pudo ver que gran parte de lo alumnos de hogwarts estaban alli comprando asi que decidio entrar nada mas entrar pudo ver que era lo que llamaba la atencion a sus alumnos - bienvenida a sortilegios weasley puedo ayudarla en algo- le dijo un joven de pelirrojo - no solo miraba, por curiosidad no seras tu el dueño - si, mi nombre es george weasley ¿ por que preguntas? - no por nada solo queria conocer al culpable de las bromas de mis alumnos- - vale me has pillado soy culpable aunque yo solo vendo yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hagan, pero lo que no me creo es que tu seas profesora en hogwarts- - ni yo misma me lo creo , la mas joven dicen por ahi - y tras decir esto le regalo una sonrisa , george se quedo mirando embobado y tras varios segundos de silencio maya decidio romper el silencio - que pasa es que no me crees- le dijo de forma divertida - no, no es eso es que nunca habia visto una sonrisa tan bonita , si yo hubiese tenido una profesora como tu no faltaria a clases ni incluso en vacaciones- - señor weasley esta intentando ligar conmigo- - no se, dime tu si funciona- - para empezar ha estado bien aunque un poco lanzado a mi parecer- - digamos que tras la guerra me he dado cuenta que hay que vivir el momento por que quizas sea el ultimo- dijo estas ultimas palabras con cierta tristeza, maya lo miro y se dio cuenta de la triteza y añoranza que habia en estas ultimas palabras - creo que me has convencido , quizas te perdone el atrevimiento si me acompañas a tomar algo por que tengo un frio- le dijo dulcemente, el chico al oir estas palbras cambio su cara y sonrio - vale me has convencido despues no digas que yo soy el que intenta ligar, esperame fuera arreglo unas cosas y te acompaño - tras esto el chico se alejo a hablar con una chica que estaba en el mostrador - bueno ya nos podemos ir , pero antes dime tu nombre- - me llamo maya telavill- - profesora telavill si tiene el placer de acompañarme- le dijo alegremente mientras la agarraba del brazo y la condujo ha una especie de taberna - que tal si nos sentamos aqui , ire a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla te apetece, pero no aproveches para huir - - que pena me has descubierto- le dijo divertida , como tardaba en regresar se dedico a obsevar a los magos que habia alli , hasta que noto que habia alguien a su lado - ya me iva escapar- pero cuando vio quien estaba de pie a su lado su cara se volvio blanca - perdon profesor snape pensaba que era otra persona - pero antes de que snape contestara llego george con dos jarras en su mano - hola profesor snape , maya toma antes que se me caigan- snape miro al joven con asco y solo se limito a hacer un gesto con su cabeza antes de marcharse , maya lo observo con cierta tristeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jarra - bueno me puedes decir en que piensa , espero que sea en mi- le dijo de forma picara - pensaba en tonterias - le dijo mientras le picaba un ojo - que tal otra jarra- - lo siento george pero aunque sea fin de semana tengo que volver a hogwarts, ya sabes hay personas que fingimos que trabajamos- diciendo esto ultimo ironicamente , tras lo cual le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y salio de alli no sin antes saludar a snape que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta - buenas noches profesor snape nos veremos en hogwarts- snape levanto la cabeza y la miro se disponia a decirle que la acompañaria , cuando george se le adelanto - maya espera te acompaño no quiero que acabes perdiendote- dijo ironicamente - gracias pero prefiria volver sola haci tendre tiempo para pensar- snape sonrio , pero maya lo vio haci que para atacarlo , acaricio con su mano la cara de george - no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver sobre todo como alguno de tus artilugios haga algun desastre en hogwarst- y tras lo cual le volvio a dedicar una sonrisa , mientras que a snape apenas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

El encuentro con ese chico hicieron que maya se sintiera mejor y se replanteara la idea de intentar ser feliz y de olvidarse quien era ,mientras que en cambio severus estaba de muy mal humor cualquiera que se cruzaba a su lado sufria las consecuencias ademas tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible y para colmo un estupido griffindor fallo un hechizo y acabo haciendole un corte en la cara la sangre no dejaba de fluir haci que acabo echando a todos de su clase - incompetentes es que no saben ni hacer el mas minimo hechizo- severus no dejaba de gritar mientras los alumnos salian huyendo de alli - profesor snape se puede saber que paso se le oye desde el pasillo- pregunto maya que habia acudido tras oir los gritos - a usted que le importa- dijo con rabia - lo que le pase a usted me da igual solo me preocupo por los alumnos- - pues preguntele al estupido grinffindor que me hizo esto- y tras decir esto le enseño el corte de su cara - y ahora si me disculpa he de ir a la enfermeria- - espere no hace falta yo puedo ayudarlo - snape la miro de reojo levantando una ceja - no se preocupe no lo hago por usted sino por los alumnos que podria encontrar por el camino , asi que si me hace el favor sientese ahi- severus se sento aunque de mala gana , tras rebuscar en su bolso maya hizo una mescla tras esto se acerco a snape que miraba con desconfianza - confie en mi y no se mueva- se acerco a su cara y con los dedos fue deslizando la mescla sobre la herida, severus la observaba , sentia como sus dedos acariciaban su cara , la tenia tan cerca que la sentia respirar notaba su dulce olor su calor,entonces agarro su mano cerrandola dentro de la de él ,pero ella la quito - ya he terminado, ve no era para tanto- entonces lo miro a los ojos aun estaban cerca uno del otro - espero que se relaje antes de salir , no quiero ver a ningun estudiante llorando- severus la observo mientras se marchaba - por que esa chica hacia que se sintiera tan bien quizas sera por que nadie en su sano jucio se acercaba a el y mucho menos le trataba a si - pensaba snape , mientras que maya se apoyo tras la puerta respirando fuertemente - por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi- se decia mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

Eran las 8 de la noche de un viernes bastante frio se habia pegado toda la semana trabajando y el resto de tiempo libre lo pasaba en su habitacion pues el frio le quitaba las ganas de cualquier cosa , miraba adormecida las llamas de la chimenea acurrucada en un sillon cuando oyo un ruido en la ventana - que sera- se preguntaba mientras se estiraba para luego acercarce y descubrir a una lechuza que portaba un mensaje tras quitarselo le ofrecio una golosina a la lechuza que agradecida salio volando de la habitacion - quien sera- se preguntaba mientras miraba la carta , se disponia a abrirla cuando la puerta sono haci que guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalon - adelante dumbledore- - como sabia que era yo- - me parece que ha estas alturas deberia de saberlo- - tiene razon habeces se me olvida , hablando de otra cosa yo venia a buscarla para que asistiera a la cena esta noche tengo que arreglar unas cosas con los profesores- - si le digo la verdad pensaba en no bajar es mas ya me estaba quedando dormida pero si no me queda mas remedio ire me arreglo y ensegida bajo- - ya me lo imaginaba por eso vine entonces la espero abajo no tarde- . Tras varios estiramientos de sus articulacione y un buen lavado de cara con agua helada maya estaba lista bajo las escaleras aun bostezando por el sueño que tenia cuando se acordo de la carta , asi que nada mas sentarse en la mesa la abrio para su sorpresa era de george - profesora telavill - - si dumbledore perdon estaba distraida- dijo mientras guardaba la carta - como bien sabe dentro de pocos dias los alumnos se iran de vaciones haci que necesito a alguien que ayude a severus a preparar la salida de los alumnos por que minerva no puede- - cuando seria- - tendria que ser mañana en la tarde para que todo quedara listo , por eso me preguntaba si usted podria pero si no puede lo comprendere- - normalmente paso mis fin de semana aqui pero mañana tengo un compromiso personal y no estare en hogwarts- tras oir estas palabras severus la miro de reojo con asco pues ya se imaginaba con quien era ese compromiso personal.

La tarde del sabado llego haci que maya decidio ir a sortilegios weasly , la tienda estaba algo mas vacia pues los alumnos hoy no tenian permiso pero sinembargo George estaba ocupando colocando mercancia nueva , Maya se acerco despacio hacia él que permanecia de espaldas - perdone pero he recibido una carta y me preguntaba si podría reclamar - -muy graciosa ya pensaba que eras una loca , que te parece si termino esto y nos vamos. Tras varios minutos George volvio con una sonrisa - bueno si tiene el placer de acompañarme -le dijo en broma mientras la agarraba del brazo y se aparecieron en la puerta de un pequeño restaurante - bueno espero que te guste- dijo mientras se sentaban - solia venir antes mucho por aqui despues del trabajo a mi hermano fred le encantaba- tras decir estas ultimas desvio su cara hacia la ventana pero maya podia sentir su tristeza , poso su mano sobre la de el acariciandola - no te preocupes te entiendo , pero hoy has venido a divertirme haci que tal si comensamos la tarde comiendo uno de estos platos , que tienen una pinta- le dijo sonriendo ,el la miro y le sonrio - bueno pues espero que tengas hambre por que la pasta aqui esta buenisima- . Tras un par de horas salieron del restaurante - y ahora donde te apeteceria ir - - sinceramente me da igual no conozco londres haci que me da igual- - pues demos un paseo- caminaron durante un rato hablando y riendo mientras que de vez en cuando se paraban en algun escaparate de alguna tienda mugle adornada con motivos navideños - mira esto quizas le compre uno a mi padre el esta obsesionado con el mundo mugle- -no me extraña , a mi me parecen asombrosos durante bastante tiempo vivi entre ellos como una más y es en ese momento en el que te das cuenta de los asombrsos que son como se levabantan cada mañana para vivir su vida sin usar la magia trabajando duro con las manos para consegir lo que desean mientras que nosotros para lo mas minimo movemos nuestra varita y no disfrutamos de la sensacion de un buen trabajo- - la verdad es que tines mucha razon , deberias de conocer a mi padre seguro que le encantarias , tengo una idea por que no vienes a pasar las navidades con mi familia - - no se quizas le moleste a tu familia- - no te preocupes por eso , estara mucha gente , algunos miembros de la orden incluso dumbledore asistira- - bueno si es asi me lo pensare aunque no te prometo nada nunca me han gustado estas fechas,pero ahora sera mejor que vuelva a hogwarts ya se esta haciendo tarde- - sus deseos son orden- le dijo sonriendo y la agarro para aparecerse en la entrada de hogwarts - me he divertido mucho george , gracias lo necesitaba - - para mi ha sido un placer- maya le sonrio y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla pero george le tomo la cara y la beso en la boca , el beso era dulce pero maya lo detuvo - lo siento maya yo pensaba que - -no es eso me gustas george pero yo no creo que acabe bien en este momento hay cosas en mi vida que influyen mucho, lo siento sinceramente , lo mejor sera que me vaya adios- -maya espera te entiendo y me gustaria ser tu amigo quizas en el futuro podramos tener algo pero ahora lo unico que me preocupa es tu amistad asi que te espero en navidades no te olvides- la beso en la mejilla y salio de alli.

Maya subio en silencio las escaleras pues era bastante tarde cuando sintio a alguien detras de ella -veo que al fin se digna a aparecer , pero la proxima ves evite estar besuqueadonse con su novio ahi fuera o es que se ha olvidado de que este es un colegio respetable-le dijo severus mirandola con rabia - para empezar el no es mi novio y no se me ha olvidado donde estoy- - pues para no ser su novio parece que no le importaba , aunque por lo que he visto parece que usted se anda besando con cualquiera- -para empezar yo no lo bese y sabe ahora me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado por - maya se intento salir de ahi pero severus la agarro - termine la frase es que ha besado a alguien mas quizas incluso consiguio su puesto de esa forma- severus no sabia lo que decia estaba lleno de furia y celos - sueltame severus ahora mismo- le dijo entre lagrimas - para que para que vaya corriendo a contarle a ese weasly lo que le he dicho- - despues no digas que te lo adverti- lo miro con rabia , sus ojos se fueron convirtiendo en negro mientras que severus comenzo a tener un fuerte dolor comenzo a sentir frio , era la misma sensacion que provocaban los dementores en sus victimas, intento hablar pero no podia apenas ya podia mantenerse en pie hasta que cayo desplomado en el suelo.

Toc toc el ruido de la puerta desperto a severus miro a ambos lados estaba en su habitacion , en su cama - no , no pudo ser un sueño algo me ataco pero nadie estan fuerte como para dejarme haci sin que yo al menos me defendiese pero alli solo estaba ella-pensaba snape Toc toc - pero que demonios ,quien es- dijo furioso - profesora Macgonagall se puede saber por que toca la puerta asi- - lo siento severus pero como no respondia estabamos algo preocupados no le hemos visto en todo el dia y usted no es de los que desaparece ademas no a aparecido durante la salida de los alumnos- -que hora es eso imposible- - es la hora de la cena pero si quiere le pido que se la traigan ya que apenas queda nadie en hogwarts- - sabe donde esta la profesora telavill- - salio esta mañana muy temprano yo pensaba que iva a pasar sus navidades aqui pero me ha dicho que pasara unos dias en londres para conocerlo mejor, la necesitaba para algo importante- dijo con cierta curiosisdad pues snape nunca se preocupaba por sus compañeros - no solo era por que necesitaba unas cosas que le deje- mintio pero minerva no lo percibio pues el estaba acontumbrado a mentir - pues como veo que esta bien me despido ya nos veremos el dia de navidad- severus espero a que minerva se fuera para revisar su cuerpo en busqueda de alguna pista pero no habia ni un simple roce y para colmo la unica sospechoza habia huido.

El dia de navidad llego y muy a su pesar a Snape no le quedo mas remedio que asistir a la fiesta que celebraban los Weasley, pues Dumbledore le habia obligado a ir,ademas estaba de mal humor no habia vuelto a ver a Maya y tampoco sabia que fue lo que le paso pues se negaba a aceptar a que aquello hubiese sido un sueño. Severus llego junto con dumbledore y minerva pero en diferencia de ellos a penas saludo y se sento en una esquina alejado del resto observandolos , todos estaban reunidos bebiendo y brindando , solo faltaba por llegar Percy y George -hola a todos sintio la tardanza - dijo Percy al entrar - al fin podemos comenzar a comer- - ron no seas impaciente aun falta George tiene que estar a punto de llegar- dijo molly lanzandole una mirada a Ron que rapidamente comprendio y corrio a sentarse junto a Hermione, tras varios minutos george llego tapado con su capa al igual que su acompañante -siento la tardanza pero en el centro de londres estaba lloviendo muy fuerte- - no te preocupes te estabamos esperando hijo , pero quitaos la capucha- george se quito la capa ante la atenta mirada de todos , pero fue su acompañante la que atrajo mayor atencion incluso la de severus , la chica que estaba detras de el se quito la capa llevaba un precioso pero sencillo vestido blanco y el pelo suelto no llevaba maquijalle pero no lo necesitaba pues era la mas hermosa de la sala y mas de uno no podia quitarle la mirada sobre todo snape - mama ella es maya la he invitado a cenar con nosotros no te importara- - claro que no siempre supe que mi hijo tenia buen gusto- la cara de maya de repente se volvio roja- bueno sera mejor que te presente a todos este es mi marido Arthur , mis hijos Ginny ,Percy , Bill , Charlie y Ron , ellos son Fleur, Harry y Hermione aunque me imagino que ya sabias quienes eran y ellos son - - no se preocupe los conosco bastante bien- - mama ella es profesora en hogwarts la mas joven que jamas ha pisado hogwarts, que te pensabas que yo no tengo amigos importantes- maya le dio un codazo y le dijo - no presumas george que aun no soy tu amiga- le dijo picandole un ojo - hermanito eso te pasa por listo- le dijo ginny mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras que maya y el resto reian pero sin embargo la cara de maya cambio cuando vio a Snape observandola - bueno pues como ya estamos todos sera mejor que comencemos a cenar- - menos mal papa ya pensaba que nunca lo dirias- - ron- gritaron las tres mujeres de la casa ( ginny molly hermione)

La cena transcurrio sin ningun incidente , tras la cual los comensales pasaron al salon donde se sirvieron bebidas - que les parece si ponemos un poco de musica- dijo molly bastante animada - maya sabe tocar el piano- - george no por favor- - en serio sabes tocar por que no lo intentas- - señora weasley hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeña , a ella le apasionaba la musica- se podia notar triteza en estas ultimas palabras - quizas no sepa cantar , al fin algo que no sabe hacer - dijo snape con ironia , maya lo miro y tras pensarlo un par de segundos -lo intentare pero no les prometo nada ademas la cancion que se es algo triste la escribi hace unos años cuando , bueno hace tiempo- -no te preocupes me encantan ese tipo de musica- dijo molly mientras le preparaba una butaca cerca del piano , maya cerro los ojos y respiro hondo , estiro sus dedos y comenzo a tocar una dulce melodia pero cuando comenzo a cantar dejo a todos embobados tenia una voz preciosa de las que envuelven , su voz sonaba suave pero llena de fuerzas , la cancion en ingles decia algo asi como te necesito...etc necesito oirte...etc necesito verte...etc y aqui estoy yo sola en un mundo que no comprendo ... etc sola en la oscuridad mientras el mundo sigue girando deseando que todo acabe ...etc , las lagrimas comensaron a rozar su cara pero no solo a ella muchos de los presentes que habian perdido a alguien no pudieron evitar que una lagrima les resbalara, pero ella segia cantando bajo la atenta mirada de todos , ...necesito que me enseñes a vivir...etc necesito saber que hay lugar para mi ...etc ...y si necesito morir contigo tras decir estas ultimas palabras dejo de tocar y salio de la sala llorando - maya espera- - dejala george necesita estar sola , el dolor que siente es demasiado grande - george se quedo mirando asombrado pues quien lo detenia era dumbledore pero de que nadie se dio cuenta era de que severus habia salido de la sala.

Maya salio de la casa a pesar de que afuera llovia fuertemente se podia notar que lloraba - adonde cree que va no ve que esta lloviendo- - dejame severus les he arruinado la fiesta- decia entre lagrimas de espaldas a el pues no se atrevia a mirarlo pero el la agarro le dio la vuelta - usted es la de la que habla la cancion- pero ella no le contestaba ni lo miraba - no sea estupida cree que es la primera a la que se le muere alguien-le dijo con rabia - ya lo se pero murio por mi culpa por lo que soy-dijo entre lagrimas mientras intentaba safarse de el pero el no la dejaba - sueltame severus - pero el no le hizo y entonces comenzo a sentir la misma sensacion del otro dia pera esta vez si estaba preparado - desmaius- y la joven cayo desplomada en sus brazos , la observo mientras las gotas de agua caian sobre ellos - haci que fue usted sabia que no habia sido un sueño-

III la verdad sale a la luz

severus la llevo a su casa pues no queria aparecerse con ella en ese estado en hogwarts la tendio sobre la cama - ¿que ocultaras que te hace tanto daño?- penso pero claro estaba que no queria seguir con la duda ni un segundo mas , se acerco a su cuerpo he intento ver sus pensamientos pero por mucho que lo intentaba habia una gran barrera que se lo impedia justo se iva a dar por vencido cuando ella desperto y lo agarro de la mano - si tanto quieres ver mis recuerdos yo te los mostrare- ella agarro su mano con fuerza y severus sintio como su mente viajaba hasta que se encontraba frente a una casa , luego se encontraba dentro de la casa donde habia una mujer y una niña de 8 años - que pasa mama- - no te preocupes confia en mi y escondete en ese armario y no salgas hasta que yo te avise- la niña se escondio mientras que su madre cada vez estaba mas nerviosa entonces entraron dos encapuchados - donde esta danosla - - no se de que me hablais- - no seas estupida crees que no los creemos que te parece si te refresco la memoria- - cruciatus- la mujer grito de dolor - mamaaa- - con que no sabias de que te hablabamos , tu agarrala- -no puede ser es esta mocosa mi señor esta seguro- - no te dejes llevar por las aparencias, y ahora que tal si nos divertimos con la madre- la mujer gritaba de dolor mientras el la golpeaba - soltadlaaaa- la niña chillaba y lloraba pero entonces los ojos de la niña comensaron a oscurecerse y el hombre que la agarraba comenzo a gritar hasta que cayo al suelo mientras que la niña se agarraba con dolor el brazo pues unas marcas quemaban su brazo dibujando un dibujo - que has hecho mocosa - el otro hombre caminaba en su dirreccion cuando la otra mujer lo tomo por sorpresa y le arrebato la varita - depulso- y el hombre callo golpeado contra la pared , mientras que la mujer agarro a la niña llevandola al cuarto contiguo cerrando la puerta tras de si , la mujer agarro a la niña que aun se quejaba del dolor de la marca de su mano - quiero que me escuches atentamente , recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, quiero que seas mejor de lo que nunca yo sere- - mama tu eras la mejor bruja que conosco, nunca sere una buena bruja- su madre la miro con dulcura - claro que no, tu no eres una bruja- la madre agarro la mano de la niña ante la cara de incredulidad de esta - mira bien esta marca eres algo mas que una bruja recuerdalo siempre y guarda este secreto pues mucho queran aprovecharse de tu don- - y entonces que soy no te entiendo mama- la madre cada vez estaba mas nerviosa pues los hombres golpeaban la puerta - ahora no hay tiempo toma esta carta aqui esta todo y ahora marchate- - no, ven conmigo aun podemos escapar- -no, tengo que acabar con esto no quiero que vivas teniendo miedo , y ahora marchate te digo- -no por favor ven conmigo- -marchate de una vez no los podre contener mas corre- la niña miro entre lagrimas por ultima vez a su madre antes de deslizarse por la ventana corrio entre lagrimas hasta que oyo una explosion y vio como su casa ardia - mama noooooo - severus miraba con pena a la niña que lloraba y gritaba mientras que la casa era pasto de las llamas pero poco a poco la imagen era cada vez mas lejana hasta que volvio a la habitacion - ya sabes mi secreto , era lo que querias no - le dijo con rabia y tristeza mientras se bajaba de la cama pero severus la agarro - no es eso maya yo solo quiero saber quien eres- maya noto la sinceridad en sus palabras, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a el , le acaricio la cara mientras le miraba a los ojos - por extraño que paresca me siento segura a tu lado , pero por el momento olvidate de quien soy ,de quien eres , de la diferencia de edad - maya lo beso con pasion mientras agarraba su cara con su mano , severus intento evitarlo pero se dio cuenta que por mucho que se negase la deseaba tanto como algun dia habia deseado a Lily , - no pienses en nada severus, aqui solo estamos tu y yo- le dijo mientras comensaba a quitarle la camisa , severus le quito el vestido mientras ella lo besaba con pasion, la pasion entre ellos cada vez crecia mas, snape no podia esperar la alzo mientras ella no paraba de besarlo hasta que él la tendio sobre la cama y ella termino de quitarle la ropa , con cada caricia suya maya sentia la pasion mientras que cada beso suyo volvia loco a severus , la temperatura de la habitacion era cada vez mas elevada ,sus cuerpos se contoneaban al unisono hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

El sonido de la puerta desperto a severus , abrio con dificultad los ojos tras frotarselos miro a su alrededor pero estaba solo, sobre la cama solo habia dos cartas una de ellas la reconocio era la carta de los recuerdos de maya , tras ponerse algo de ropa y sentarse comenzo a leer las cartas ,comenzo con la de la madre de maya -- querida maya si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ya no estoy a tu lado desde que eras pequeña siempre has sido distinta notabas lo que sentia la gente sin quererlo ahi me di cuenta de tu poder, tienes talento para la magia te enseñado todo lo que sabia pero tu no eres una simple bruja eres una nanyira, el dia que tus poderes se desarrollen la marca aparecera y tu comensaras a comprender que tan grande es tu poder- tras terminar de leer severus abrio la otra con rapidez - te estaras haciendo muchas preguntas al igual que me hice yo en su momento todo el mundo cree que las nanyiras son leyendas cuentos para niños e incluso yo lo pensaba hasta que descubri mis poderes , es verdad que tan bien soy una bruja pues toda mi vida la he basado en conocer cada uno de los secretos de la magia pero a diferencia del resto yo puedo usar la magia sin usar la varita solo me basta con mis manos por increible que parezca puedo sentir los sentimientos , los recuerdos y hasta los temores de las personas pero nunca he querido deslumbrar por ello sera por el miedo de que alguien intentara aprovecharse de mi don he vivido toda mi vida viviendo sola ni siquiera asisti a ningun colegio de magia todo lo que se lo aprendi sola, severus no busco compasion en ti pues nunca lo he hecho ni siquiera a dumbledore se lo he mostrado y mucho menos te pido que me quieras lo que paso anoche paso por que yo lo deseaba aunque no te niego que te amo pero como te premeti una vez no volvere a acercar a ti si tu no quieres-- severus se quedo sentado pensando como no habia sentido antes el poder de esa chica, desde que habia acabado la guerra la vida de severus apenas tenia sentido desde que se habia arrepentido de ayudar a voldemort se habia pasado su vida protegiendo a harry potter pero tras la muerte de voldemort su deuda ya estaba pagada asi que lo unico que le quedaba era su trabajo pero desde que la conocio a ella tenia alguien con quien hablar con quien compartir sus conocimientos y pasion por la magia.

Severus la busco en hogwarts por alguna rara razon necesitaba volverla ver pero sin embargo no estaba por ningun lugar ni nadie sabia donde estaba, pero antes habia que responder a algunas preguntas - dumbledore puedo hablar con usted- - claro severus ¿que pasa?- -usted sabia lo que era por eso la trajo- - intuyo de que hablas de maya , si te soy sincero tenia alguna sospecha pero no fue por eso por lo que la traje sino por su talento , como bien sabras su talento es superior al de muchos magos que le doblan la edad ademas su pasion y deseo por saber mas me recordaban a ti y por el momento creo que no me he equivocada al confiar en ambos- - pero por que no uso su poder durante la guerra- -es verdad que nos hubiese servido bien pero piensa que hubiese pasado si voldemort la hubiese atrapado , recuerda hay leyendas que dicen que los primeros dementores fueron nanyires cuyo maldad y poder acabaron por consumirlos y quien no no dice que esto pudo ser verdad despues de todo al igual que los demonters puede usar los temores de las personas para hacerles daño , si no recuerdo mal eso hizo contigo aunque claro esta que lo hizo sin querer , asi que piensa lo que hubiese hecho voldemort por eso preferi que se quedara lejos- - es verdad tiene razon - - severus es hora de que seas feliz esa chica es joven , guapa y por extraño que paresca tiene tus mismos gustos ,quiero que lo piense, es hora de que vivas al fin tu vida ahora que ya pagastes tu deuda - - pero de que habla yo no tengo nada con esa mocosa- - severus si una mujer me mirara y me sonriera como ella hace con usted dejaria todo , si no piense un poco quien en su sano juicio le trata como hace ella y ademas parece que confia tanto en usted como para contarle su mayor secreto- - ¿y por que tiene que importarme eso?- -no lo se severus ¿pero por que si no desaparecio anoche de la fiesta cuando ella se fue?- -sera mejor que me vaya no quiero seguir oyendo estupideces-

IV

Era la hora de la cena y no habia ni rastro de maya , Severus entro a cenar al gran comedor miro los asientos pero alli tampoco estaba - buscabas algo o quizas a alguien severus- dijo dumbledore sonriendo a lo que snape respondio con una mirada de odio, tras la cena severus decidio ir a su habitacion no deseaba ver a nadie , se recosto en la cama pensando - por que me importa tanto lo que le pasa a esa chica- penso hasta que el sueño pudo con él , numerosas veces soñaba con lily potter pero esa noche al igual que ultimamente era otra la que ocupaba sus sueños, en sus sueños la veia sonreirle , severus desperto de muy mal humor - por que tendre que soñar con ella , la culpa la tiene ese viejo que se empeña en meterme cosas en la cabeza-penso mientras se vestia, salio de su habitacion comenzo a subir las escaleras hacia el gran comedor pero cuando entro descubrio que ella tampoco estaba alli por eso decidio ir a su habitacion tras tocar varias veces la puerta y no recibir respuesta decidio entrar pero alli tampoco habia nadie , miro lo que habia a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista de su paradero pero no habia nada alli solo habia libros , un piano y un baul con ropa, comenzo a ojear los papeles que habia en su mesa cada uno de ellos le asombraba mas que el anterios trataban sobre posibles pociones - es una pena no haber tenido una alumna como ella -penso mientras sentaba para leer con mayor atencio - se puede saber que hace profesor snape- severus levanto la cabeza y la vio acaba de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba puesto una toalla , severus se quedo observandola - se va a quedar todo el dia ahi mirandome o me va a decir por que entro sin mi permiso- severus se dio cuenta de como la estaba mirando y reacciono - solo vine a ver si estaba aqui ya que desde ayer nadie la veia- - ayer fui a pedir disculpas a los weaslys por lo que paso y luego pues no se necesitaba pensar, pero pensando por que tengo que darte explicaciones - - ya veo , has ido a ver a tu novio y yo pensando que era algo mas importante- -george no es mi novio pero por que te importa ya es hora de que se aclare de una vez- -no me preocupa lo unico que no quiero es que este dando mas escandolos- dijo furioso mientras se disponia a salir -severus espera por favor se que te dije que me alejaria de ti y llevo pensando en irme de hogwarts e incluso le he presentado mi renuncia a dumbledore pero por extraño que paresca no puedo sin antes- se acerco a él sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rosaban - me da igual que sea un exmortifago puede hacer lo que quiera pero no me alejare de ti-se mordio el labio tras lo cual le sonrio y se alejo de él, pero él la trajo hacia él , ella le sonreio y lo beso con pasion y luego se alzo sobre el mientras lo besaba sin parar - esto significa que el temido severus snape siente algo por como fue que me llamastes a ya me acuerdo mocosa- dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba - no haga que me arrepiente y acabe arrepitiendose de haberse quedado- - a sí, que miedo pero recuerde que hay formas de controlar su mal humor- tras decir esto lo echo sobre la cama mientras lo besaba cada vez con más pasion y se pegaron durante varias horas hasta que quedaron dormidos , severus la observaba como dormia icluso paso sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo hasta que ella se ruborizo y comenzo a abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad - buenos dias- dijo algo somnolienta - son las 4 y nos hemos saltado el almuerzo ,haci que sera mejor que vaya a dar sus clases profesora telavill- ella resoplo mientras se estiraba, se sento sobre snape que aun permanecia echado y le beso con pasion dejandolo sin respiracion para luego enrollarse con la sabana y levantarse de la cama - y a que viene esto ahora- dijo snape algo desconcertado por el beso -eso es para que no te olvides de mi en todo el día- le dijo mientras le hacia una mueca , severus se acerco y la beso de igual forma - pues esto es para que lo recuerdes cada vez que te acerques alguno de esos weasley-dijo severus mientras terminaba de vestirse para luego salir de alli, Maya termino de darse su clase pero aun quedaba algunos minutos para la cena haci que entro en el despacho de severus ,él estaba concentrado corrigiendo unos trabajos, maya se acerco por detras y le beso el cuello - que haces por aqui- -evitando ver a dumbledore, no se que decirle le dije que me iva y ahora me hara preguntas - severus la miro de arriba a abajo se quedo un rato pensando y tras pensarlo mucho le dijo - quizas deberias de segir con tu idea de irte- maya lo miro incredula - yo pensaba que quizas bueno que querias que me quedara despues de lo que paso- - maya durante mucho tiempo he vivido solo para la orden pero ahora que la guerra ha acabado he pensado en dejar todo atras en olvidar los errores que cometi por eso el proximo año sere director en Durmstrang- - eso significa que me esta pidiendo que me vaya contigo, es una buena oferta pero que haria yo con algien como usted-dijo de forma divertida a lo que severus respondio con una pequeña sonrisa - severus sonriendo va a ser verdad eso del cambio- severus la miro enfadado - entonces tendre un puesto en durmstrang, aunque creo que no podre evitar acosar al nuevo director- dijo esto snriendo tras lo cuel se sento sobre él y lo beso con pasion mientras el recorria su cuerpo con las manos.

--5 años después--

El torneo de los tres magos habia comenzado este año se realizaria en hogwarts para conmemorar a los caidos durante la guerra , los patios de hogwarts estaban llenos de los mas celebres magos , Harry habia sido invitado al igual que sus amigos pues era el ganador del ultimo torneo y ademas era auror haci que estaba alli para evitar ningun percanse, se encontraba con Ron dando una vuelta por Hogsmeade hablando pues aun las pruebas no habian comensado y faltaban por llegar personas - es bueno volver a hogwarts trae viejos recuerdos no Harry- pero Harry no le estaba prestando atencion - Harry que pasa no estaras preocupado por dejar sola a Ginny- -no es eso aunque si te digo la verdad no me gusta dejarla sola en su estado- - mira parece que ya aparecieron tus primeros admiradores- dos niños que se acercaban a ellos mientras discutian uno de ellos era rubio de ojos marrones mientras que el otro era moreno de unos ojos de un oscuro negro - tu eres Harry potter el que acabo con ese tan malo- dijo el niño de pelo rubio - si yo soy Harry- -lo vez no es para tanto , mi padre dice que era un mocoso sin talento y que logro acabar con él por que le ayudaron- dijo el niño de los ojos negros lo que provoco que Ron no pudiera de dejar de dejar de reirse de su amigo - y quien es tu padre como para decir eso - -mi padre si que es un gran mago al igual que mi madre , ademas el recibio una medalla al valor durante la guerra- - yo tambien tengo una al igual que Ron y eso no significa nada- dijo harry - si pero mi padre y mi madre son reconocidos expertos en pociones y mi padre ademas es director de - pero no pudo terminar la frase pues una bella mujer comenzo a llamarlo - no te dije que no te alejaras sabes que mama estaba firmando ejemplares de su libro , ademas te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos- entonces la mujer se percato de quienes eran las otras personas - ah , hola Harry ,hola Ron no os acordais de mi- -espera tu eres esa la de los libros que lee Hermione , segun ella es una de las grandes promesas de la magia , pero ahora que me acuerdo yo la he visto antes- - Ron es Maya , y este es tu hijo- - menos mal que tu si te acuerdas Harry, si este es mi hijo un joven con gran talento aunque muy mal caracter aunque ya os habeis dado cuenta- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño -si sobre todo Harry , me ha hecho recordar al profesor snape él siempre decia lo mismo - -es logico que se te paresca - dijo maya sonriendo -no entiendo por que ,ademas no pensemos en él hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada de él y espero que siga siendo asi- dijo Ron - pues vas a tenerlo que verlo Ron èl es el director de Durmstrang- dijo harry mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - preferiria que no hablarais mal delante de mi hijo , pues el es su padre- -comoooooooo- dijeron los dos a la vez - si asi es su nombre es Alan snape telavill y severus es mi marido desde hace 4 años - Ron la miraba con cara de incredulidad -no Ron ,no me arrepiento ni estoy loca- - asi que era verda no me lo creia cuando Dumbledore me dijo que se habia casado- dijo harry riendo ante la cara de incredulidad de Ron - bueno chicos yo me voy ya nos veremos durante el torneo , y Ron darle recuerdos a tu hermano George senti mucho no haber ido a su boda pero no podia dejar sola a severus con los preparativos del torneo- - adios maya, adios Alan- maya les sonrio mientras que el niño le saco la lengua , se quedaron observando como se marchaba - no me lo puedo creer como alguien como el puede tener una mujer como ella si lo llego a saber antes me convierto en un arrogante como él- - hay Ron como Hermione te oiga te va a decir- dijo Harry sonreiendo.

Pero ellos no fueron los unicos en sorprenderse pues lo unico que sabian era que él se habia convertido en el director de Durmstrang , mientras que ella se habia convertido en poco tiempo en una gran experta en pociones con varios libros publicados muy famosos entre las brujas , es verdad que habia comentarios de que severus se habia casado con alguien pero a nadie se le habia pasado por la cabeza que aquella bruja que habia salido hace poco en la revista corazón de bruja como una de las brujas más talentosa y guapa del momento seria la mujer que entraria en Hogwarts durante el toneo de la mano de severus como su mujer , pero lo que nunca nadie se imaginaria es que se amaban cada día más y que Severus junto a ella pudo al fin olvidar a Lilly Potter y sentir lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
